Choose your Pon Farr Mate NOW!
by SpirkLover
Summary: Es geht um Nemu. Sie iste eine Halbvulkanierin sie weiß es so lange nicht bis ihre Mutter an AIDS stirbt. Sie sieht aus wie 20 ist aber viel älter, nämlich 200 Jahre. Ihr Vater ist Surak, der auch der Vater von Spock ist Sie kommt als Wissenschaftlerin an Bord der Enterprise. Aber sie ist für den IT Bereich zu ständig. Sie soll ihrem Bruder etwas mitteilen. RR bitte


Titel:~*~Choose your Pon Farr Mate NOW!~*~

Untertitel.: Vulcan Love

Autorin: -RoronoaZoro-/SpirkLover

Fandom: Star Trek

Paaring: Fem! James T. KirkxSpock/McCoy, NemuxMcCoy, NyotaxYuki, HikaruxPavel, ScottyxData

Input: Es geht um Nemu. Sie iste eine Halbvulkanierin sie weiß es so lange nicht bis ihre Mutter an AIDS stirbt. Sie sieht aus wie 20 ist aber viel älter, nämlich 200 Jahre. Ihr Vater ist Surak, der auch der Vater von Spock ist Sie kommt als Wissenschaftlerin an Bord der Enterprise. Aber sie ist für den IT Bereich zu ständig. Sie soll ihrem Bruder etwas mitteilen. RR bitte

A/N: Ich verdiene hiermit nichts, die Serie gehört immer noch dem Ressigeur und die Charas ihm. Ich nutze sie nur. Ich hoffe ihr seit mir nicht bös wenn die Geschi nicht auf Anhieb die beste ist und die Charas OOC sind. Es ist meine erste Story zu Star Trek und ich kann mit euch allen die schon länger in dem Spirk Fandom schreiben nicht konkurieren und das habe ich auch nicht vor.

Bitte seit so genädig und bedenkt das bei euren Rewies, okay?

*lieb schau*

Warnings: Romance FF, Shonen-Ai/Yaoi,Splatter, Drama, Pon Farr, Genderbending,

Rating: 18

Chapter I

Ich sah mich in meinem Raum um. Es war alles so weiß und so eintönig hier... Der Raum war kalt und klein. Ich ging zu der jenigen die dort in dem seperaten Raum aufgebahrt war. Es war meine Mutter. Sie hatte mir vor dem Tod noch etwas übermittelt. Es war ein aufzeichneter Brief. Sie war immer älter geworden und als ich im Teenageralter war wuchs ich nicht mehr. Ich war Beleidigungen und Schläge von meinen Mitschülern gewohnt. Als ich im Teenageralter war begann ich mich zu ritzen. Ich hatte elfengleiche Ohren und blutete nicht rot. Was war ich für ein Wesen. Das fragte ich mich jahre lang.  
>Mich hielt das Cosplay über Wasser und ich wurde dort nicht wegen meinen Ohren runter gemacht. Auch nicht wenn ich statt rot grün wurde im Gesicht.<br>Der Brief klärte so einiges.

~Hallo meine liebe Nemu.  
>Ich habe nicht mehr lange und du bist nicht normal du hast es gemerkt.<br>Jahrelang habe ich das versteckt.  
>Wie du gemerkt hast blutetst du nicht rot sondern grün.<br>Das ist keine Krankheit auch wenn viele es dir als Krankheit angesehen haben.  
>Du bist nicht krank, vertrau mir.<br>Du bist auch nicht menschlich.  
>Zu einer großen Hälfte bist du aus einer ONS Nacht entstanden wo ich viel Alkohol intus hatte und dein Vater auch, aber ich erfuhr seinen Namen, und es ist nicht häufig das Vulkanier betrunken werden.<br>Sein Name ist Sarek, du hast einen Halbbruder, dieser ist auf der Enterprise.  
>Dein Bruder heißt Spock und ist auch ein Halbblut.<br>Du wirst bald dein erstes Pon Farr erleben, da bin ich aber nicht mehr da.  
>Bitte lass dir von deinem Halbbruder helfen, er ist anders als du, aber ich bin sicher er wird dir zuhören.<br>Er hat ein großes Problem wenn er keinen Enternal Mate findet verwandelt sich die Person die er liebt in das gegenteilige Geschlecht.  
>Bitte warne ihn.<br>Ich liebe dich  
>Mama~<p>

Ich hielt den Brief fest und küsste meine Mutter noch mal. Es war der Start eines Seiten langes Briefes und dies war nur ein Ausschnitt von dem auf das sie noch genauer einging auf jeder einzelnen Seite. Die Enterprise suchte Leute. Ich seufzte bis auf meine Fähigkeiten im infromationstechnischen Bereich hatte ich nichts. Komischerweise waren meine Referenzen doch noch so gut um einen Platz zu bekommen. Ich zog die Uniform an und ging auf die Brücke. "Ich sollte mich vorstellen.. Mein Name ist Nemu.. Und ich bin hier als IT-Fachtechnikerin wo kann ich sta..." ich wurde von einem jungen Vulkanier angesprochen. "Sie sind doch eine von uns oder?" fragte er mich und ich sah ihn an. "Ja, aber wie manche Typen die auf Vulcan aufwachsen durften hatte ich nicht den Luxus. Bruder."meinte ich zu dem anderen Vulkanier "Sie sind doch der Sohn von Surak, Spock?" fragte ich ihn.

~Nemus Pov Ende~

~Spock PoV~

Mein Tag begann sehr normal. Ich hatte wieder Schicht mit meinem Kapitän und ging auf die Brücke. "Guten Morgen Sir." meinte ich zu ihm.  
>Der Tag verlief ruhig. Dann machten wir Halt und warteten auf die neuen Rekuten. Nach einiger Zeit kam eine junge Frau auf unser Deck. Sie trug ein türkisenes Hemd. Welche Abteilung, ach die IT Abteilung und dann drehte sie sich zu mir um und sagte, nachdem ich sie fragte ob sie eine von uns sei, das ich ihr Bruder war und ich sah sie mehr als geschockt an. Mein Kapitän sah mich auch geschockt an und als sie mich fragte ob Sulak mein Vater sei, nickte ich nur. Nun nutzte ich die Zeit sie das erste mal zu mustern. Sie trug eine Brille, und hatte in ihre Schwarzen Haare rote Stränen eingefärbt, ihre Haare gingen ihr bis zur Taille. Sonst war sie feminin gebaut was durch die Uniform nur noch deutlicher wurde. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Stuhl. Das war ein Schock. Ich hatte eine Schwester... Eine Schwester... Das war ein harter Punkt den ich erstmal sacken lassen musste. Mein Vater hatte mit einer and... Meine Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen. "Nein es ist nicht so wie du denkst Bruder. Ich bin ein Halbblut genau wie du.." meinte sie und lächelte. Sie schien viel viel sanfter zu sein als ich. Zu dem Zeitpunkt kam der Doc in den Raum und sah uns verwundert alle an. "Was ist denn hier los.." ich sagte nichts mehr und verfolgte meine Arbeit.<p>

~Spock Pov Ende~

~Nemus PoV~

Nach meinem Dienst ging ich auf die Brücke und packte meinen Halbbruder an seinem vulkanischen Ohr. Er schrie auf und ich fluchte ihn in vulkanisch an. „So wo ist dein Reich, erster Offizier?" ich sah ihn ernst an und er grummelte nur und zeigte mir seinen Raum. „Das war nicht nett." meinte er monoton. „Ich bin hier um dich zu warnen." seine Augenbraue verschwand nach oben in seine Haare. „Sieh mich nicht so an! Ich soll dir nur die Prophezeiung weitergeben." er sah mich immer noch monoton an. „Naja wenn du dich im nächsten Pon Farr nicht für die Person deines Herzens entscheidest, wird er oder sie sich in das andere Geschlecht verwandeln." meinte ich ernst zu ihm. „So ich gehen nun wieder." meinte ich zu ihm und ging in meine Kajüte. „NEMU!" hörte ich eine nur zu bekannte Stimme. „Herr Doctor." meinte ich. „Leonard." meinte er ernst uns sah mich an."Herr Doc was möchten Sie?" fragte ich ihn in vulkanischer Manier. „Ich wollte mit dir reden" meinte er ernst zu mir. „Wieso?" „Deine Werte." ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Kommen Sie rein." meinte ich ernst zu ihm. Er kam in meine Kajüte und wir hatten ein sehr langes Gespräch.

~Nemus Pov Ende~


End file.
